A fun Show
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: Title explains all. Lots of Me.


A fun T

A fun T.V Show at Hogwarts

A/n I- Like I've said many times before, I'm insane. It can't be helped.

*Setting- A full Great hall at breakfast time.*

Me: Hello world!

Hermione: Howdy Everyone, this is your host Hermione Granger!

Me: And Tiger Lily! I'm a host too!

Ron: Scince when are you a T.V. host? Besides, we're not on T.V.

Hermione: So? Our first guest is Harry Potter!

Harry: *Jumps on table* *Sings* I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' all right, I really wanna' scream and shout…Man! I feel Like a woman! *Finishes*

Me: Our next guest is Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy: If you want me to that, you've got another thing coming!

*Oops…I did it again plays*

Malfoy: Hmm…Aw, what the hay! *Jumps and joins Harry* *Sings*

Harry and Malfoy- Oops I did it again! I made you believe, we're more than just friends. *Finish song*

Me- Thank you! *into banana* Our final entertainment is a group. Say hello to professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape!

Audience- Woo! *Catcalls* You go Snape!

Snape- Thank you loyal fans! *Bows*

Me- *warningly* Snape…

Snape- Sowwy.

Professors- *Jump on table* *Sing into bananas* Follow me and everything is all right, I'll be the one to tuck you in at night… *Finish song*

Me- That's all we have for today!

Hermione- That's all folks!

*Professors leave* 

Ron- *to himself* Am I the only sane one in this crazy place? *To Tiger Lily* We were not on T.V.

Me: Yes huh! We still are. *presses a botton on a remote.* Watch. *Pops in vidio* 

*The entire vidio plays. Ron sits open-mouthed*

Ron- *Despretly trying to find something wrong* Y-you can't work that stuff here! Honestly, are Hermione and I the only ones who've read Hogwarts, a History?

Hermione- *Surprised* Wow, Ron you read that? Good job!

Ron- I didn't read it, you just talked about it too much.

Hermione- *Glares* Oh.

Draco- Wait a sec, you taped that?

Me- Broadcasted it too!

Draco- Your gonna' get it muggle!

Me- *Quickly* Does anyone wanna' play Quidditch? 

Ron- You're a muggle!

Me- No I'm not! I'm a witch! I'm in Gryffindor, and the password's *whispers to Ron* Fairy lights. 

Ron- She's right!

Me- Yeppers! Now, does anyone wanna' play?

Everyone- Me! Me!

*Everyone grabs a broom and plays* Later-

Me-I won!

Draco- Cheating Gyffindors.

Me- We're just better players. Better sports too.

Draco- Sure. 

Me- We are!

Hermione- *Nervously* Are you gonna' write a fic?

Me- Why, yes. Thanks for the reminder.

*Everyone glares daggers at Hermione. She glares back. They back off*

Once upon a time, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were friends. 

Draco- Me? Friends with Potter? I think not.

Harry- Tell me about it.

Me- Shut up.

They pretend it didn't happen.

Draco- It didn't.

Me Yes it did, now be quiet.

They were both four. Draco was out playing. Harry ran away.

Harry- I ran _away_? 

Me- What do you not understand about Shut up?!

"Hi. My name's Dwaco. What's youws?" said Draco.

"Mine's Hawwy" said Harry.

"Let's be fwiends!" Draco said.

So they were. Untill they were eight.

Harry- Why, what happened?

Me- *glare* *Harry shuts up*

In four years, Draco had to move.

Draco- I've never moved.

Me- *Grows to a ten-foot purple and pink monster with five inch teeth* I'VE TOLD YOU FOUR TIMES GOING ON FIVE TIMES, SHUT UP!

Everyone- *cowers*

Me- *Shrinks* And that my friends, is why you never anger me.

Harry got so mad, he stopped being Draco's friend. They soon forgot they met. Draco forgot he moved.

Draco- *timidly* I-Is this true?

Me- Every word.

Draco- Oh my.

Me- Mwahahahaha…ha? *cough* um…never mind.

Everyone- You are strange.

Me-Thank you.

*Men in white coats take Tiger Lily Away. Hogwarts peeps go on to their normal schedule and forget everything*

The End

Disclaimer- The characters belong to Rowling. The songs belong to Britney, shania, and uncle Cracker. The long 'That's all folks' belongs to Warner Bros. 

A/n II- My friend Ashley helped me write this. She does not have an I.D. Just thought I'd give her some credit.


End file.
